


Say No to This

by ArtemisTheWriter



Series: One-Shots! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based of a song, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Meetings, Gay John Laurens, Infidelity, John Laurens Lives, John Laurens as Maria Reynolds, M/M, Must Read, My First Smut, Smut, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: Hamilton looked at the house before looking at the man beside and smiled. "Well, I should head back home." He turned to walk away with a hand gripped his wrist. He twisted his body to look at Laurens, who was red in the face.John then looked up from where he was staring at the ground, "Let me repay you for all your kindness, Alexander."Alex shivered a little. From the cold or how John purred his name out, he does not know. What he does know is that he was nodding before he even processed what he agreed too. Something in Laurens' eyes darkened, which made Alex shiver yet again.(Please read author notes)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Martha Manning
Series: One-Shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> This a universe where Alexander never met John. This where John is Maria. A lot of the dialogue is from the song Say No to This. I do not own the lyrics they go to the wonderful Lin-Manuel Miranda. I just got this amazing idea. I really hope you enjoy I worked so hard on this. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.

_There's nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
There's trouble in the air; you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself, I'll let him tell it_

Hamilton twirled the quill in his hand as he looked down at the piece of parchment half-finished. Well, it was finished but not to his standards, at least. Groaning, the writer put his quill down and rubbed at his heavy eyes. He needs to go to sleep, but it has to finish to get his plan through Congress. Hamilton removed his hands from his eyes as he looked over to the corner of his mahogany desk, where a couple of letters laid. Picking the first one up, he looked to see who it was from, and a small smile appeared on his face once he saw the name, _Angelica_. Alex then picked up the second one, and a broader smile appeared on his face when he saw the delicate scrawl of the name _Eliza_. Oh, how he longed for Angelica and how he missed his dear sweet wife. 

He was cut out of his thoughts when a loud knock ringed throughout the silent house. Frowning, Hamilton pushed his tried limbs out the chair as he headed to the front door and opened it. He shivered a little as the sharp chill of the night seeped through his shirt. Looking away from the sky, Alexander looked at the man standing near the foot of his steps with a jacket wrapped around himself. Brown eyes looked the other man up and down, and he couldn't help but admire how the other's curly hair framed their face. Alexander blinked that thought away before it got out of hand.

The other man smiled a little and said, "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Hamilton, sir. My name is John Laurens."

Alexander replied, "Hello, Mr. Laurens. How may I help you?"

John shifted a little and said, "I know you are a man of honor, I'm so sorry to bother you at home" he looked away, and Alexander could see those dark brown eyes start to glisten, "But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone."

The Secretary of Treasury frowned and tilted his head a little. "Why is that?"

Laurens clutched his jackets closer to himself as he replied, "My wife's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me."

The shorter man felt his eyebrow rise to his hairline. A wife mistreating a husband? That is so unheard of. He was about to say something when he noticed the other had tears running down freckled cheeks. This scene caused Hamilton's heart to break, and he doesn't know why.

Laurens moved his hair back from in front of his left eye to wipe away some of the tears. Then he continued with, "Suddenly she's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on."

Hamilton's frown deepened as he gazed into tearful eyes. Flickering his eyes down to his shoes, then back up, he said, "Wait here," then he turned back into his house and went to his study. He grabbed thirty bucks that he kept in a secret place in his office before heading back to the door. When he went there, he saw John wiping the rest of his tears away before his curly hair swept right back in front of his left eye, leaving the right exposed.

Smiling Alexander held out the money and said, "This should do it. And allow me to walk you home. Odd things happen at night in this town."

John smiled back and took the money and pocketed before saying, "You're too kind, sir."

Alexander nodded and stepped down to close his house door before walking next to John as they headed to the latter's house. During the walk, John told him that he only lived a block away, which Hamilton found strangely convenient. They didn't talk much until they came up to a house, and Laurens turned to him and said, "This one's mine, sir."

Hamilton looked at the house before looking at the man beside and smiled. "Well, I should head back home." He turned to walk away with a hand gripped his wrist. He twisted his body to look at Laurens, who was red in the face.

John then looked up from where he was staring at the ground, "Let me repay you for all your kindness, Alexander."

Alex shivered a little. From the cold or how John purred his name out, he does not know. What he does know is that he was nodding before he even processed what he agreed too. Something in Laurens' eyes darkened, which made Alex shiver yet again.

John tightened his grip before opening the door to his house dragging the other man in. He kicked the door shut before pulling the dazed Alexander Hamilton to the stairs leading to the bedroom. He opened the door and pushed the other man in.

Alex stumbled a little and fell onto the bed, which was soft. He shook his head and watched with wide eyes as Laurens grinned and took off his jacket, throwing it onto the chair in the room's corner. The black-haired man moved to get up before a hand came down onto his chest, pushing back down with a purred out, "Stay."

The ex-military commander bit his lip and closed his eyes. He usually doesn't do this, but he started to pray in his head, repeating, 'Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this'. Then he opened one of his eyes and watched as the older man slowly slipped his shirt off. Alex felt his face grow hot as he covered his mouth to stop the small gasp that wanted to escape.

John smiled down at him as he crawled over the other man and laid down in his chest, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. He watched as Hamilton's face started to turn red even more, which made him smile softly. Laurens then cupped the other face. Alexander unconsciously leaned into the touch. He kept saying, 'No, show me how to say no to this in his head. I don't know how to say no to this.'

Then John puts his lips on Alexander, and all those thoughts got pushed away. 

Alexander kisses back passionately, causing John to get startled for a moment before losing himself in the kiss. As they continued their kiss, John helped Alex out his clothes and through them somewhere on the floor to his right. The dark brown-haired man broke away from Alex and leaned down to nuzzles along the other jawline and neck.

Alexander's breath hitched when he felt a small nip near pulse point. Biting his lip, Alex gripped the others freckled shoulders as John trailed kisses and bites along his shoulders and neck. Hamilton cupped the other man's face and brought their lips back together. John grinned against the younger man's lips before reaching blindly over to the nightstand to dip his fingers in the oil he kept there. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled the other man's neck as he rubbed the oil along his fingers warming them up.

Bringing his hand down, Laurens trailed his fingers over the puckered hole, causing Hamilton to tense up. John nuzzled his neck and whispered against it, "Ssh it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax."

Alexander took a deep breath before letting it out as he forced him himself to relax. Once he completed his task, he felt a finger prod his hole before slipping it. That action caused Alex to let out a small gasp. The feeling was not painful, per se, but it was foreign. He wiggled a little and held onto the covers. The black-haired man let out another gasp when the finger started moving. John kept whispering sweet nothings into the other ear getting him to relax enough to add in a second finger.

Once the second finger was in, he curled his two fingers towards himself. Hamilton let out a loud moan as pleasure seemed to consume him. "Do that..do that again," said Alexander breathlessly.

John left a grin slip over his face as he rubbed up against Alex's prostate, "You mean this?" Another loud moan rewarded him as Alex gripped his shoulder. After a while, he pulled out his fingers, causing the other man to let out a small whimper in disappointment.

The curly-haired man shushed him again as he laced his left hand with Alex's right hand, laying the laces fingers next to the others head. Using his free hand, John stroked his cock a couple of times to spread the rest of the oil on himself. Once that was done, he lined up the head to Alex's entrance. Alex let out a small growl at the tease before he shimmed and squatted down on the bed until the tip of John's cock slipped through the ring of tight muscles, causing both of them to moan. John gripped Hamilton's hip and pushed himself all the way in biting his lip. He bent over the other man and laced their other fingers together, letting them rest next to Hamilton's head.

"I take it you've never been fucked up the ass before" grinned Laurens.

Hamilton opened his lust, blown eyes, and willed his mouth to say, "Not really, no."

Laurens grinned even wider as he purred out, "Well, I'm about to change your life." He then claimed Alexander's lips as he started thrusting into the other's tight entrance. 

Alex clenched his eyes shut as he moaned into Lauren's mouth. He tried freeing his hands from the other's grasp, but all John did was squeeze his hands as he snapped his hips forward. Alex broke away from the kiss with a loud moan as John repeatedly hit that pleasure spot inside him. The black-haired man wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it, but when he felt a familiar heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, he again tried to free his hands. This time John unlaced their fingers only to move his hands to grip Alex's hips, lifting them, causing him to go even deeper. Alexander let out a sharp yelp when his hips were raised, but that yelp quickly turned into a shout of "John!" as he gripped curly hair.

John grinned before kissing the other passionately. He slipped his tongue in between parted lips, which tipped Alexander off. The ex-military commander came with a loud moan that seemed to vibrate off the wall. White painted both of their chest, which made John bit his lip as he came within the other man making Alex moan weakly. John slowly pulled out, which caused Alex to whimper a little in disappointment. The brown-haired man shushed the black-haired one gently as he got off the bed to grab a washcloth to clean them up.

Alex must have blanked out because the last thing he remembered was the other man releasing himself in him. Brown eyes flew open in shock. He just had sex with a man. He allowed a man to fuck him. He brought a hand up to his face to rub his temple. Then he felt a hot breath along his neck, making him tense up. Only a distressed whine caused him to relax yet again. Alex shifted a little and got a glimpse of brown hair. So it wasn't a dream. Huh. He really should be getting home, but the warm body next to him was causing the sleep that tugging in the back of his mind to take over again. Alex settled down some more in the bed and yawned then buried his face in the curly hair beside him. A few more minutes won't hurt. 

~~~~~  
A month later, you can find Hamilton sitting in his office reading over some letters sent to him. A couple of minutes ago, he had a light late supper and was ready to work. Alexander started off with writing a couple of more pages for his deal. Then he wrote back to some letter he opened yesterday but was too tired to write back. Finally, he opened up current letters. The first letter was from Washington, who he quickly wrote a reply back and put it aside to send off. The second, third, and fourth letter was from other people who he'll reply to later. The fifth letter was from Angelica telling her side of the visit. Then the sixth letter was from Eliza. After reading the letters from Angelica and his wife, he decided to reply to them once he finished reading the last letter for the day.

He picked up the white envelope, which had a neat scrawl of _Martha L_. Alexander tilted his head a little causing his loose black hair to fall over his face. He pushed it back from his face frowning. Martha L. Did he know Martha L. Did he honestly know anyone with and L as a last name. Besides Layffette. Then it dawned on it. John Laurens. Martha Laurens. Brown eyes slowly widened as they slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. 

_**Dear Sir,** _

_**I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me down on their luck  
You see, that was my husband who you decided to** _

"Fuuuu," exclaimed Hamilton.

_**Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckquean  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seein' my whore husband  
If the price is right, if not I'm telling your wife** _

_**Sincerely yours,** _

_**Martha Laurens** _

Alexander stared down at the letter before hiding the letter. He quickly got up and raced out of his house, almost forgetting to close the door. Hamilton didn't care if anyone saw him running down the street like a madman. He had a damn good reason too. He stopped at a familiar door and pushed it open, not even surprised that it was unlocked. Slamming the door behind him, Alex quickly ran up the stairs to the main bedroom. He opened up the door quite loudly, making the other person in the room jump and turn around with wide eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he yelled out, "How could you?!"

Some registered on John's face as brown eyes started to glisten with tears. He let out, "No, sir!" 

Hamilton ran his eyes along Laurens' body as he realized the other was half-dressed with only a white dress shirt and navy blue knee-length breeches. He had tears dripping down his face as he clenched his open shirt closed as he cried out, "Please don't go, sir!" 

Alexander took a step back as Lauren collapsed to the floor on his knees as more tears poured down his face. "So was your whole story a setup?!"

John shook his head as he hiccuped out, "I don't know about any letter!"

Alex felt a small pool of anger, and what he hoped wasn't arousal, pool in his stomach as he yelled down at the other man, "Stop crying Goddammit, get up!"

Laurens tugged in his curls as he looked down at the blurry ground. "I didn't know any better!"

The Secretary of Treasury looked away as he said, "I'm ruined."

John looked up at that barely concealed whisper and wiped away some of his tears, and he pleaded with the words, "Please don't leave me with her helpless." At the same time, Alexander said to himself, "I am helpless, how could I do this?"

The brown-haired man scrambled up to his feet as he stared at the other man, "Just give her what she wants, and you can have me."

Alexander shook his head as he took a couple of steps back, repeating, "I don't want you; I don't want you."

John continued with, "Whatever you want, if you pay" here, he unclenched his shirt from his fist, letting his shirt fall open to Alex now roaming eyes. John grabbed Alex's wrist tugging him closer and then whispered against the other lips, "You can stay."

The last coherent thought in Alexander's head was 'Lord, show me how to say no to this,' before John's lips claimed his in a familiar and no longer strange dance. Alex slipped a white shirt over freckled shoulders as John used quick fingers to unbutton Alex's jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Soon breeches from both men joined shirts as the two men tumbled onto the bed with John under Hamilton. The two men smiled at each other before Alexander closed the gap between them. John let out a breathless laugh and trailed his hands down Alex's side before gripping his hips to bring them down, so their cock's brushed against each other. 

Alex let out a small moan at the contact and gripped John's curly hair tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Of course, Laurens responded to the kiss as he moved his hands from Alex's hips to his ass and gripped it slightly. John then removed one of his hands and went back to that bowl of oil on his bedside table. He rubbed the oil along his fingers and then moved his hand back to Alex's ass. Laurens lightly ran his finger along the tight pucker before pushing two fingers into the man above it, causing Hamilton to break the kiss with a moan as he pushed back against the fingers. John chuckled a little and worked his fingers in and out of the man. He only stopped when Alex let out a small whimper of "Please."

John chuckled and pecked Hamilton on the lips as he spread the rest of the oil on the bed covers. Seizing the other man's hip, the curly-haired man positioned Alex correctly before slowly pushing him down on his cock, both moaning at the feeling. Alex braced his hands on John's chest as he pushed himself up before slowly bringing himself back down. Laurens rubbed the other's hip as Alex slowly got used to this new position. It didn't take long before Alexander started to bounce even harder as he clenched his fists. John bit his lip as he held onto Hamilton's hip, pulling him up until only the head of his cock stayed in Alexander. The black-haired man stared at Lauren's face, which split into a grin as he lifted his hips up as he brought Alexander back down.

Pleasure shot up Alex's spine as he let out a loud moan when Laurens cock his that pleasure spot, which he now knew as his prostate. He didn't have time to recover before John lifted him back up and brought him back down. This happened for a few more minutes before Lauren gripped the back of Alex's hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss as he thrust one more time before emptying himself in the man above him. Alexander moaned into the mouth, claiming his as he felt Lauren orgasm inside him. Lauren gave another thrust hitting Alexander's prostate dead on making Alexander paint both of their chest white with his release.

They laid there, panting a little before John slipped himself out of the writer and placed him next to him. He then got up to wet a washcloth before padding back into the room as he cleaned off his chest and cock. A smile then took over his freckled face as he looked at the now sleep man sprawled on his bed. Shaking his head, John whipped off the other man's chest and cock lightly as not to wake up the tired black-haired man. He then threw the washcloth on top of his pile of clothes before putting Alex underneath the covers. John looked around the room and nodded to himself before crawling underneath the sheets laying with his back towards Alex and the door. He was lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of the man he was beginning to love next to him.

~~~~~  
Alex opened his eyes and looked around the darkroom for a minute before everything that just happened came flooding back. The letter. Him running. The argument. John crying. And then mind-blowing sex. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair to untangle the knots gathered during his nap. His eyes shot up to the door when he heard heels clicking against the hardwood of the hallway. Then a brunette walked into the threshold of the room. Her almost black eyes looked around the barley lit room before they settled onto him. Hamilton felt a small tremor go down his spine as he took in her cold eyes and raised an eyebrow. All she said was, "So?"

He knew exactly what she was asking about. He looked to his side, where John Laurens was resting peacefully with his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Swallowing a little, he looked back at the lady and whispered, "Nobody needs to know." The last thing he saw before she walked away was a small smirk that grazed her pale lips. Hamilton settled back down in the bed and pulled the other man closer to him. He tucked his head along the crook of John's neck and tightened his arm around the other's waist. As he laced his fingers with the other man, he felt Laurens squeeze his hand tightly even in his sleep. Let a smile take over his face; he said against a freckled shoulder, "I didn't say no to this, but I don't regret it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [my tumblr](https://unusalkitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
